Talk:Puppetmaster: Behavior of the Stormwaker Frame
A.D.D. or D.A.D is still possible but highly ineffective now that the Deactivate recast timer is one minute - Hiachi 16:56, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Is that a valid spelling of behavior? Because looking at it is starting to bother me. --Chrisjander 17:10, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Well, you just used that spelling, and it is the americanized spelling. :) The spelling used elsewhere bothers Americans the same way. Thank one of our earlier presidents who didnt like the extra letters everyone else threw in. :D Tahngarthor 05:20, 19 September 2006 (EDT) It's a valid spelling, just not the american version of the spelling. Just like colour and flavour.--Nobodyreal 07:29, 8 September 2006 (EDT) "if you do not have Damage Gauge equipped, your puppet cannot cure itself" I've found this statement to be false, as I've had my automaton cure itself without the Damage Gauge equipped while skilling its magic. -- Zeik 23:56, 20 October 2006 Scanner, Ice Maneuver As of the December 2006 version update, the Scanner now functions as intended and does not lock the automaton into enfeebles. It now causes the automaton to attempt to cast nukes that the mob is vulnerable to. However this often does result in it casting a lower tier spell, when used at lv75. Additionally, Ice Maneuver no longer prioritizes enfeebling spells. It now prioritizes nukes, allowing you to take full advantage of magic attack-enhancing attachments. Tahngarthor 04:39, 22 December 2006 (EST) Move Move: I am guessing this is a PUP Guide of some sort, I didn't read it all through seeing as I saw the word PUP and immediately lost interest but I read enough to know that this looks to be some sort of PUP Guide... Being as such, Do you not think that this should be moved to either Puppetmaster/Behaviour of the Stormwaker Frame or Puppetmaster: Behaviour of the Stormwaker Frame depending on whether you want it to directly link back to the Puppetmaster Page or not? Just a suggestion, I personnally think all Job/Job Ability Guides should have the name of the Job in the Title. --Nynaeve 08:17, 8 September 2006 (EDT) :Comment: Agreed, regardless of the spelling of behavior (author's choice I guess, since its a guide), this should have a name that reflects its main readers so that it conforms with the alpha/naming conventions. --Chrisjander 09:02, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Comment: Also, I would point out that in anything other than a guide or userpages and talk pages, we should be using the american spellings, since that is the way the game translate's everything into. Carbuncle doesn't talk about the "colours" of the rainbow, he talks about "colors". --Chrisjander 09:04, 8 September 2006 (EDT) :Comment: Agreed on Both Counts. I didn't notice I spelled Behavior different because I'm not used to picking up British spelling. If/When we move this I will make sure to use the English version since this is a Guide and the author has used this spelling throughout it. Which one would you Prefer to use?? The One that directly Links it to PUP or the one with just PUP in the Title? And honestly, I just read this and I actually like this Guide. Good Job with it. --Nynaeve 09:22, 8 September 2006 (EDT) ::Comment: Most of our guides are separate pages, not subpages off the job pages. --Chrisjander 09:27, 8 September 2006 (EDT) :::Comment: I know we haven't done it in the past, but either Gahoo or Ganiman has started to request things be made as Subpages... See Pulling the Strings/Black Mage for example... I don't know if we want to do it on actual Jobs though or just Sub Quest Guides. --Nynaeve 09:35, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Comment: This is mostly fact from research, not opinion. In that sense, it is not a guide as described at the top of the page. The page move does make sense, however. Tahngarthor :Comment: Which page move would you prefer? Having it directly connect back to PUP or just have PUP in the title... ?? Let me know and I will move it for you =D --Nynaeve 15:22, 12 September 2006 (EDT) Comment: Just wondering, but why was the British spelling "behaviour" a concern? It's not ruining the guide in any way :/ I know a few yankees who do use the brit's spelling.--Ceolwulf 15:43, 14 November 2006 (EST) Result of MOV discussion: Move --Mierin 17:06, 18 September 2006 (EDT) Comments on Move It's important, accurate, information about using the stormwaker frame, it should be linked directly to the job main page. Tahngarthor Mierin decided to move it to the where it is now and seeing as currently we are debating whether Guides should be linked off of people's user names, I agree. --Nynaeve 08:24, 19 September 2006 (EDT) Regardless of the move, this will be linked to the Puppetmaster page. --Chrisjander 09:04, 19 September 2006 (EDT) The move discussion is closed, please place new comments under a new heading. --Mierin 09:46, 19 September 2006 (EDT) This page is linked to Puppetmaster page. If you will notice, there is a link to this guide at bottom of Puppetmaster page. I even rearranged those links to place this one higher on the list. --Mierin 09:48, 19 September 2006 (EDT) Questions Regarding the Frame I've not played PUP but obviously, other people have. I was wondering if including an indication whether the automaton retains spelled learned at higher levels for level capped areas, such as BCNMs, CoP, etc. would be a valid request? (Slightly unrelated, but) A PUP friend, a DRG friend, and I as a DRG were thinking of doing Wings of Fury, and I'm taking DRG to 40 to have access to HBIII during the fight. It would be nice to know if the automaton will have access to higher level cures for the fight. --Tengokujin 20:42, 28 September 2006 (EDT) The automaton always requires the appropriate automaton magic skill level to cast that spell, no matter the level cap, just like player character weapon skills. if the spell requires X magic skill and the pet's skill is below X at the level cap, it will not have the spell. Tahngarthor 04:27, 30 September 2006 (EDT) Dia II @ lv 33 Was leveling @ garlaige citadel - it might have obtained it earlier, but definitely no later than lv33, and magic skill 97. --Blakomen 00:34, 31 October 2006 (EST) Broken link "Scenario 2: If scenario 1 didn't apply and you or your puppet qualify for a cure, then the next spell to be cast will be a cure. To determine if you or your puppet qualify for a cure, refer to this chart: (taken from http://ffxi.killvoid.com/forums.php...mp;q=124202)" That link is broken :( Extreme A.I. Makeover in the December 2006 update Unfortunately, about half the information regarding the behaviour (if not more) has been rendered inaccurate and obsolete. Particularly discussions that use the Scanner as a tool for discerning behaviour. This is one of the most thought-out works on the Stormwaker frame but it needs a dramatic makeover to be a viable and accurate resource for Puppetmasters. Please, take the time to update this guide in correspondence with the changes made in the December 2006 Update. --Poof 10:47, 24 December 2006 (EST) The entire AI is obsolete with or without the scanner. Regardless, Yuri's testing on the stormwaker behavior was incomplete. I documented the complete behavior months ago at Stormwaker Head. I find it incredible that nobody noticed the 50% - 75% behavior change. If this is such a viable resource, then why hasn't anyone noticed discrepancies in it? It should be obvious to anyone, especially if you're soloing something without using any maneuvers at all. The puppet will begin the full enfeebling order, casting silence, slow, etc.. then it suddenly shifts to bio and poison at 75% of the enemy's HP. I'll be updating the stormwaker and harlequin head wikis as soon as my testing at different health percentages is complete, and I confirm a few things. Nateypoo